tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Warlock
Warlock is a hostile RED Demoman conceptualized by Icy guy2. His combat theme is Confronting Joker - Batman: Arkham Asylum. His alternative combat theme is Pride Battle - Dead Rising 3. Origin During the Late Primary age of Freaks, a wandering RED Medic on cp_yukon_final was approached by a RED Demoman. The Demoman claimed to be a Freak, due to him possessing a never-before-seen book of sorcery. Sadistic and crazy, the Medic incapacitated him and locked him in a cage. Over the course of seven years, the Medic tortured and modified him through the magic of the book. The Medic wanted to create the ultimate Freak, a being that could fight others for his amusement, a "Warlock" as he named it. The Medic used various spells in the book to increase his physical fitness, and to give him freakish powers. However, during the Quaternary period, Warlock used his relatively new enhanced strength to break free. He also beat the Medic until he died. Unfortunately, even after getting his revenge, his rage never ended. This has left him in a permanent state of beastly anger, which causes him to fight anybody he comes across. Appearance Warlock appears as a HWM Burgundy Demoman wearing the K-9 Mane and Storm Stompers. Personality and Behavior Warlock wanders from place to place, seemingly without reason, and fights whomever he comes across. He is capable of speech, but he only seems to mutters quiet, frustrated complaints. In spite of this, he occasionally acts wolf-like. He often snarls during combat, plays with his opponent's gibbed parts, and often aggressively jumps onto the enemy in combat. Warlock has a hostile and violent personality, as he is quick to anger. He may become infuriated simply by being greeted, making him even more aggressive. Powers and Abilities Physically, Warlock is superior to any normal human being. He may survive a moderately long fall, or fight for an extended amount of time. Warlock is also noticeably imposing in terms of physical strength, having the strength and endurance to go hand-to-hand with most mid-ranked freaks. Warlock is rather acrobatic, capable of performing somersaults and backflips with ease. He has a habit of jumping onto the enemy with one of these techniques, and will then viciously beat them. Warlock's special power is telekinesis, more specifically, physical telekinesis. He can use this in several ways: * Telekinetic Puch - His most common attack. Warlock punches the air and telekinetic energy is realized from his hand, sending most things flying backwards. Alternatively, he may hit the opponent physically and willingly unleash the energy. * Telekinetic Howl - Warlock howls, unleashing a burst of telekinetic energy. This attack, although similar to the Telekinetic Puch, has a wider spread and consumes more energy. * Telekinetic Mine - Warlock will punch through the ground and will create a small, terraformed socket of telekinetic energy underground. When something steps on the ground above, the telekinetic energy will activate, causing a telekinetic blast. * Telekinetic World - His ultimate attack. Warlock will use all of his energy to create six telekinetic mines scattered around a ten meter perimeter. The ten meter radius also has heavy telekinetic pressure, making the area difficult to breathe in and will internally damage the people inside just by being there. Furthermore, those trapped inside the perimeter can only escape if Warlock is incapacitated or killed. Faults and Weaknesses * Although not exactly frail, he is far from invincible, and cannot defeat a high-ranked Freak by himself. * Warlock's occasional animalistic behavior can make him easy an easy target to outsmart. * Similarly, he has a habit of using his strongest attacks first, which may be a deciding factor later in combat. * Warlock's biggest weakness is arguably that he is not immune to and cannot, usually, reflect the special abilities of other Freaks. These include 's securing ability, 's reality distortion, and most of 's color-coded powers. * Due to the massive amount of energy needed, Warlock will become exhausted and unable to battle once his Telekinetic World ability is used. Alternate Future Warlock was greatly satisfied with the world's apocalyptic turn, as opponents were everywhere. In 2022, Warlock would track down and reclaim his old book of magic, which he used to strengthen his power. Now armed with powerful magic spells of all kinds, Warlock became one of the most formidable entities in the Alternate Future. Eventually, because of his extreme power, Warlock grew bored with the Freak World, as there were few challengers left that could oppose him. He now sought new challengers in other universes. Through the use of a complicated spell, he left the Freak World in 2032, leaving a trail of mutilated bodies behind him. Category:Berserkers Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Concepts made by Icy guy2 Category:Demomen Category:RED Team